


Nothing Is Ever Easy

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Iverson's a douche, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, please read the author's note before you comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Samson thought he could help his son achieve anything.Shiro thought that he could have something in his control.Keith though that if he tried hard enough, someone that he loved wouldn't leave him like the others did before.





	Nothing Is Ever Easy

**Author's Note:**

> where do i start? okay, so, the underage tag is there just in case? someone might find what they read here underage, i just want it there to warn people, just in case. the underage is only mentioned, but someone might find 17+ as underaged. if you do, that's fine. 17 and over the age to consent in my state.
> 
> this story is comprised of three parts. we start with samson (keith's father), next is shiro, the keith takes the final slot. shout out to jas on twitter (who kept their @ for at least _two_ of my stories and has changed it. i ain't keeping up with it) for enabling me and giving me keith's dad name. and to rev, too, for enabling me, as well.

“Oh, _God_ …”

Samson knew this shouldn’t feel good. He knew that he shouldn’t indulge in something like this. It may have been some time since he last had his cock sucked, but he shouldn’t just fall into it this easily.

Especially when the person sucking his cock was a half naked cadet who couldn’t be more than seventeen years old. Just three years older than Keith. The shaved sides of his hair gave him an older look, but he knew. Samson could just tell these things.

Behind the desk, Iverson watched him, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Samson wondered for a moment about how he got roped into this. He came here because of Keith, because he knew that he could be an exceptional pilot if the Garrison gave him a chance. While the Garrison was a place that didn’t need a tuition to join, the tests to get in cost money, especially the ones to get into any of their flight programs.

Samson was just a simple mechanic. Paying the fee would have set them back for months, even if Keith would be in the Garrison most of the time. He just needed a little wiggle room, a payment plan, something to let Keith get the chance he deserved.

But getting sucked off by a cadet wasn’t on the list of things that he could do.

“Shiro’s good, isn’t he?” Iverson asked, his voice rough. “One of the best pilots in our program. In a few years, he’ll make commander. Isn’t that right, Shiro?”

Shiro pulled off his cock, a lewd slurping sound that sent a chill up Samson’s spine. “Yes, sir…” Samson wondered just how long he’s been doing this to sound like he had lost his will to live at such a young age.

“Why don’t you go ahead and show Samson what else you’re good at?” Iverson asked as he leaned back in his seat.

Shiro let out a soft whimper, a sound that escaped as he breathed out. Samson ran a hand down his face and covered his mouth. He watched as Shiro stripped, undoing the rest of his orange blazer. He wore no undershirt underneath and, when he kicked off his boots and pulled down his pants, he had no underwear on, either. Just how many times had Iverson called him into his office?

Shiro jumped onto the edge of the desk, his cock erect and leaking precum. He stared down at Samson with half lidded eyes, his lower lip in between his teeth.

This was bad and yet Samson was still about to indulge in this package that was laid out before him. “Do you have any lube?”

“He’s prepared enough,” Iverson commented. “He always is.”

That _should_ have made Samson sick to his stomach, but it only pulled a groan out of him. “I’d rather be sure he can take me.”

Iverson snorted and opened up a draw on his desk. He tossed a bottle of lube to Samson and it hit him in the chest. Samson figured Iverson wasn’t too thrilled with him stalling, but he wasn’t here to break the boy.

He stood up and placed the lube to the side. Samson gripped Shiro’s hips, biting back a moan at how the cadet shuddered beneath him. “Easy now, beau… I won’t hurt you.” He raised a hand and cupped Shiro’s face. “Just sit back and let me do all the work.”

Shiro’s bottom lip quivered and he nodded his head slowly, moving to sit back on his elbows. Samson cut off the thought that played in his head at how easily Shiro listened to him.

Raising his hand, he pressed a finger into Shiro. He was slick and loose. Samson dared to press another finger inside him and Shiro gasped, clenching around him. Bringing his fingers out, he placed a hand on Shiro’s thigh, cooing to him softly. When he quieted down, Samson slicked his fingers up and brought them back. He pressed his fingers back inside to the second knuckle, spreading them out.

“Shhh, beau, you’re doing good for me,” Samson answered. He groaned, curling his fingers in a way that had Shiro’s hips bucking down onto his fingers. “You like that, don’t you? You’re nice and tight just for me?”

Iverson raised a hand and stroked Shiro’s hair. “Answer him, Shiro.”

Shiro panted and lowered his chin. “Y-yes, sir… I like it a lot… Ah…”

Samson decided right then that he didn’t like it when Iverson ordered Shiro to respond. When the moans came out of Shiro’s mouth of his own free will, they sounded better. He pressed a third finger inside him, curling all three at once.

Shiro cried out, covering his mouth with his hand. It was the loudest he’s sounded since they started. “O-oh, sir, _please_ …” He moved his hips along with Samson’s fingers, gasping with every third thrust into his body. “I can take it, sir…”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Samson pulled Shiro up until he was sitting on his fingers. “You sure about that, beau? You sure you’re ready to take me?”

Shiro licked his lips. Raising his arms, he wrapped them around Samson’s shoulders. “Yes, please… Hurry…”

Samson gripped Shiro’s shoulder and pinned him down to the desk. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pant’s leg. Looking to Iverson, he asked the one question he knew would annoy him more, “Condom?”

Iverson scowled. “Really, Samson?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not about whether you or him are clean or not. It’s just how I prefer to do things.” Iverson rolled his eyes and reached into his drawer again, tossing a foil packet onto the table. “Thank you.”

When Samson looked at Shiro, his heart panged at the way he looked. There was a brief look of surprise on his face, one that he masked when Iverson hovered over him. Samson figured that Iverson did things differently when they were alone together. Even if he was doing this, he wouldn’t be like Iverson.

Sliding the condom on, Samson gripped Shiro’s hip and stepped closer to him. He pressed in, sliding slowly inside and watching his face. Shiro took him in easily, letting out a sharp gasp when Samson filled him up.

Shiro gripped Samson’s hands and squeezed them. His mouth dropped open and then he snapped it shut. He wiggled his hips, making Samson groan from the movement. “You can move now, sir… I can handle it…”

Samson closed his eyes and gathered his wits together. He almost lost his cool when Shiro squeezed his hips with his thighs. He opened them, watching as Shiro fucked himself on his cock. Shiro rolled his hips, soft sighs and moans dripping from his lips. It should feel wrong that he was doing this with a cadet. Maybe Shiro never asked to be Iverson’s little fuck toy and who knows how long it had been going on.

But Samson found himself consumed by desire. It roared inside him like a wildfire and melted his insides. And that was a feeling he wasn’t use to since he first met his wife.

Grabbing Shiro’s hips halted his movements. Before any complaints could be made, by Iverson or by Shiro himself, Samson fucked into him. Every thrust inside Shiro’s willing body had the cadet moving further up the desk, his head dangerously close to the edge. Samson watched as Iverson moved a hand to tease at the cadet’s nipples, pinching and pulling at them painfully so. It took even more self control to keep himself from smacking the hand out of the way.

But this was Iverson’s game and he had to play by the rules if he wanted to get Keith into Galaxy Garrison.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Samson’s hips, dragging him in deeper. Samson watched as his hand ran down his lean abs and to his cock, stroking it desperately in time with his thrusts. It leaked onto his stomach, pooling in his navel. He didn’t know what compelled him to lean forward and suck the liquid from the spot, groaning from the taste.

“Open wide, Shiro,” Iverson’s gruff voice said.

Samson looked up just in time to see Iverson lower his pants and pull out his cock. Shiro opened his mouth as he was commanded, waiting for his commander to shove his dick inside. When he did, Samson groaned at the outline of Iverson’s cock in Shiro’s throat.

Iverson was someone who wanted something fast and hard. He placed a hand on Shiro’s throat, blocking Samson’s view as he fucked his mouth just as hard as Samson was fucking his ass. It was a relentless assault that gave Shiro little chance to breath. Every now and then, Iverson would pull back just enough for Shiro to cough and take a breather before plunging his dick into his mouth again.

And Shiro took both of them well.

Samson sat back, his eyes raking up Shiro’s body. He could see the bulge of his cock in his stomach and he yearned to see Iverson’s cock in his throat. It was a sight to behold and it would burn in Samson’s mind for _years_. This would be something he would jerk off to in the middle of the night when his son was asleep. He would think about his time with Shiro and Iverson and how well Shiro took them both so _good_.

Samson cummed harder than he ever had in years. He hunched over Shiro’s body as he rode the aftermath of his orgasm, his hips bucking inside the velvet heat he wished he could feel right now. Shiro’s hand continued pumping until he showered himself with his own cum. Iverson was the last one to do so, his hips flushed against Shiro’s face until he cummed down his throat.

He pulled out and Shiro licked his lips. Shiro sat up and ran his hand through the mess on his stomach. He brought it to his hand and licked his fingers clean. Samson wondered if he enjoyed doing that or not.

Iverson tucked himself away and filled up his glass. “Your boy can apply in two weeks on Wednesday. I’ll be there between 800 and 1300 hours. _Don’t_ be late.”

Samson pulled out of Shiro and cleaned himself up. He tossed the condom in the trash can just before walking to the door. “Thank you, Commander. You won’t be disappointed.”

“I better not be.” Iverson dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

During the drive back to the shack, Samson thought about what he had done. He fucked a cadet just so his son could get a chance to enter the Garrison. What kind of father was he if he was willing to fuck a teenager that was on the brink of adulthood?

Samson ran his hand down his face as he reached his home. It was still dark in the house. Keith must still be out in the desert doing only God’s knew what. That meant he had a chance to shower and erase what had happened from his body.

But Keith was there, waking up from a nap that was much too late in the day to take. Keith yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared at Samson, a sleepy look on his face. “There you are. Where have you been?”

Samson smiled at him, trying to push what happened to the back of his mind. “Out for a bit. Feel like havin’ breakfast for dinner?”

“You know it.” 

* * *

Shiro knew he would look good in this uniform. When no one was looking, he would steal that green blazer and put it on. He would stare at himself in the mirror for hours, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he had one of his own. Soon, Shiro wouldn’t need to sneak one off someone just to feel important.

And he still thought that even as Iverson pounded into him in front of the mirror.

His green blazer was open, showing the muscles that had become well-defined over the years. Three long years he’s been doing this. Shiro had found his way into Iverson’s bed just to get a position like this. Today would be the last day that Iverson would ever put his cock inside him. Some other unlucky cadet would fall for his trap of giving them a new position in exchange for something.

It wouldn’t be Shiro’s problem anymore.

Iverson ran a tongue over the shell of his ear and he repressed a shudder. “You look really good like that,” he said into his ear. “I always knew you would.” He grunted as he pushed in harder into Shiro, an angle that did nothing to please him. “How do you feel wearing it?”

Shiro looked at himself in the mirror. Sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, his body moving with every thrust. “Pretty good…”

“Good,” Iverson said. He chuckled and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. “By the way, we’re giving you the Kogane cadet.”

What?

Shiro reached to push Iverson back, but he was stronger than him. He kept fucking into Shiro until he finally got an arm between them. Iverson’s cock was still inside him even as he had a hand on his chest. “Why am I getting him?”

Iverson took hold of his wrist. “All new commanders get the rookies that cause the most problems. It’ll do you some good to have some practice.” Shiro did not like the grin that Iverson was giving him. “Besides, you’ll have to see his father if he causes problems.” He leaned in close to Shiro’s ear. “I still remember how much you liked his cock. You were practically drooling over it when he fucked you three years ago.”

Shiro didn’t know how to answer that. Samson was a different kind of fuck. Iverson was rough with him and didn’t properly prep Shiro for his cock. Samson took the time to prep him more and even slip on a condom before he fucked him. After kindness like that, it was easy for Shiro to enjoy it. Not like how Iverson was fucking him back then and even now.

Iverson didn’t wait for another response. He pinned Shiro’s arm behind his back, pressed him against the mirror, and fucked into him harder.

Shiro could only stand still and take it. He figured things wouldn’t go wrong if he was Keith’s mentor. The odds of him seeing Samson were slim and he probably wouldn’t have to see him until the yearly visit next year.

Three months later, Shiro was eating his words.

He drove through the desert to the tiny shack that Keith and Samson called home. Keith had once again gotten into trouble with a cargo pilot and it was up to Shiro to talk to his father about it. All his hopes of never seeing Samson again fluttered out the window once Keith acted up. Not that Shiro could blame Keith. He didn’t know that he had no plans on seeing his father again. To his knowledge, he didn’t know that he fucked him and Shiro wanted to keep it that way.

Pulling beside the home, Shiro wondered how two men lived in a place like this. So far out from the city and the Garrison, how did they survive? But Shiro wasn’t here to question survival tactics. He was here to talk to Samson and get out without thinking about Samson fucking into him like he did all those years ago when he was a cadet.

Shiro fixed his appearance and got out of the car. It was only a few short steps before he was at the door, knocking away at it.

He waited longer than he expected for the door to open, but it did. And if Samson standing in only his underwear before him didn’t get Shiro’s dick ready to stand at attention, he didn’t know what would.

Samson looked like he had seen a ghost. Not that Shiro could blame him. Even he would look like that if a cadet he fucked showed up on his doorstep.

Samson looked out at the desert. “Did Iverson send you?”

“He didn’t,” Shiro answered. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, your son’s new mentor at the Garrison.” It was almost comical to see Samson’s eyes bulge out of his head like that, but he refrained from laughing. “I’m here because your son is having some disciplinary issues at the school. I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“I see…” Samson sighed and stepped away from the door. “Come on in. I’ll put some pants on.”

 _Or don’t_ , Shiro thought to himself. It was nice to finally see what Samson looked like under all his clothes. It felt like a shame that he didn’t get a chance to see it all those years ago.

Shiro stepped inside and grimaced at the inside. He knew it was small, but he didn’t think it was _this_ small. It felt cramped, too, almost like two people shouldn’t be able to live there comfortably. He couldn’t understand how they did it.

“So, commander, huh?” Samson asked. He was already working himself into a pair of pants. “Looks like Commander Iverson held true to his promise, didn’t he?”

Shiro stared hard at him. “I got to be a commander for my than just my skills in bed, Mr. Kogane. He wasn’t lying when he said I was a good pilot.” He lowered his gaze. “Your son has been breaking a lot of my records, though…”

He looked up just in time to see Samson smiling fondly. “I knew he would do great.”

“He is and he isn’t,” Shiro corrected. “Keith’s been getting into a lot of trouble with another pilot. He’s not under threat of expulsion, but you have the right to know. If Keith continues to go down this path-”

“He’ll end up fucking Iverson?”

“I’m leaving.” Shiro didn’t come here to be ridiculed for what he had done in his youth, even if it was only a few short years ago.

Samson reached out and gripped his wrist. Shiro could have easily taken his grip off him, if Samson hadn’t said, “Now hold on there, beau.”

It forced Shiro to close his eyes and take a deep breath. That _pet name_. Too often had Shiro fucked his own hand from being called that, remembering the sound of Samson’s breathing and his moans. Iverson had never made him cum that hard before.

Shiro’s equilibrium shifted. He shouldn’t be doing this. Every bit of his moral fibers told him to just leave. Leaving would be a lot better than doing what he was about to do. Samson’s hand felt warm around his wrist and he didn’t want it to leave. Already, past events were playing in his head and he thought about recreating them.

No Iverson to watch over them. No cameras hidden in the room so Iverson could watch it over and over again.

And maybe that’s what Samson was thinking, too, when Shiro turned to face him. There was a look in his eyes that wasn’t unlike the look Shiro had seen on him years prior. He wondered when the last time was that Samson had the touch of another person that wasn’t his son.

Which is why Shiro didn’t resist Samson when he pulled him him, trapping him against his lean body with an arm around his waist. He could feel his heart pounding, a lump forming in his throat at the possibility that this was about to happen. This was his cadet’s _father_. The father of the cadet he was mentoring and Shiro wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs around his hips again as he fucked into him.

So Shiro didn’t pull away or stop Samson from pulling him into a kiss. Shiro didn’t stop him from backing him up until he fell on that lumpy couch.

Samson was slow at peeling Shiro’s clothes off. Shiro felt like he was a dessert that should be savored. He shimmied out of his boxers before Samson had his pants down his calves. And yet he was still in his pants and underwear.

“You’re eager, beau,” Samson muttered. He reached out and gripped Shiro’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the foreskin. He smirked at the resulting moan. “How long has it been for you?”

Shiro scoffed. “Not as long as you, I bet.” He tilted his head to the side, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “What about you? Fucked any other cadets after me? Got a taste and wanted more?”

Samson moved his hand down and gripped the base of Shiro’s cock hard. “I could have tried, but no one could have fucked better than you.”

Shiro bit his lip to try and to stop himself from smiling.

He tossed his head back and let out a shuddering moan when Samson stroked his cock. A pathetic whimper left Shiro’s throat as Samson left him. He lifted his head and watched as Samson walked into another room. Shiro wasn’t sure if he should follow him or not, rubbing his thighs together and clenching his fists as he waited.

A tube of lube hit his chest. Samson strode up to him, a foil between his fingers. He perched himself on the arm of the couch, staring down at Shiro’s naked body. Shiro didn’t know it was _possible_ to feel more exposed while he was naked.

And Samson still sat in his clothes and it was _really_ starting to irritate Shiro.

“Are you going to join me or-”

“Put on a show for me.”

 _Oh_.

_Okay._

When Iverson would ask him for the same thing, Shiro always had a disgusted chill run down his spine. But when Samson said it? When there was a mutual want and _need_ between both parties? Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

Popping open the cap, Shiro poured some onto his fingers, never breaking eye contact with Samson. He rubbed the substance between his fingers and brought it down to his hole, twitching and waiting for something to plunge into it. He rubbed two of them against himself, failing at biting back a moan that came out.

Shiro took hold of his cock as he pressed a finger inside himself. He knew he could take two of his own fingers without much prep, but if Samson wanted a show, he was going to get one. He was slow at moving his finger in and out of himself, stroking his cock. Shiro stared up at Samson, drinking in how he stared down at his hand. It felt so much better to have him staring at him compared to Iverson. Iverson wanted to take and take until Shiro had nothing else to give.

Samson, though, was different.

“Oh, shit…” Shiro muttered as he pushed a second finger in. He tossed his head back and bit his lip. Already his imagination was playing games with him. He went back to that time when Samson first fucked him, stretching him out and showing him a bit of sympathy. Something that Iverson never did.

A hand touched his knee and Shiro raised his head. Shiro groaned at seeing Samson’s cock again, hard and sticking out of his pants and underwear. He slipped a third finger in and his hips bucked when he curled them. Samson moved his hand down his thigh until he gripped the base of Shiro’s cock.

“ _Fuck_!” Shiro stretched himself out, his hand still stroking his cock. He was so close before. His hips moved on their own accord, fucking himself into his hand and down onto his fingers. “Sir…”

“You ready for me then, beau?” Samson asked, leaning in closer. “Tell me how much you want it.”

Shiro tossed his head back and let out a pathetic sound. Samson sounded so much better than Iverson. “I want you to fuck me into the couch so hard.” He groaned and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “I want you to fuck me just like you wanted to when I was a cadet… I know you were holding back.”

Shiro slid his hand down his dick to grip Samson’s wrist.

“ _Fuck me, sir. Please._ ”

There was a feral growl that came out from Samson as he took his hand back. He stood up and lowered his pants and underwear further down his body. Shiro shuddered as Samson looked at him, sliding the condom on. A harsh slap was delivered to Shiro’s thigh, an order to move his hands.

Shiro’s inner voice came back to tell him to leave right now, but he repressed it. There was no way he was leaving with a hard dick and his asshole stretched wide enough to take anything. He gripped his wrist and hummed when Samson hovered over him, scooping his hips up until he was sitting in Samson’s lap.

Samson pressed into him and Shiro pressed his head into the cushions. It felt just like it did three years ago. He wrapped his legs around Samson’s hips, urging him to speed up and fill him up. But he never listened, slowly filling him until they were pressed together.

“You still feel good after all this time,” Samson muttered. “You’re still so _tight_.”

Shiro chuckled. He brought his hands down and ran his hands up Samson’s arms to intertwine his fingers behind his neck. “Hurry and fuck me, sir.”

He grabbed Shiro’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Samson pulled out and fucked him _hard_. Every pull out was slow, teasing, but he always pushed back in hard enough to jolt his body back. Shiro’s jaw dropped open and he tossed his head back. Samson dug his fingers into his hip, the pain barely grounding him.

Shiro hoped he would leave bruises after this. He would love to look at himself in the mirror and press into them, thinking of the rough and urgent fuck that happened between them. This would be something he would have wet dreams about, soaking his underwear until it clung to his skin.

“Fuck… _Fuc_ -” Shiro cried out, his body arching when Samson hit that bundle of nerves. Not even Iverson could get him to cry out this loud. It’s been so long since he’s felt like he was in pure bliss. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire and it raged inside him, burning him alive.

“Hang on, beau.”

“Wha-”

Shiro would have been fucking lying if he didn’t like Samson lifting him up with ease into his arms. He sunk further onto Samson’s cock, a breathless moan escaping him. Samson sat back down on the couch, keeping Shiro astride on his lap.

Samson ran a hand up Shiro’s side, gripping onto his waist. “Go ahead, beau. Ride me like you’ve always wanted to.”

If that didn’t sound like a challenge, then Shiro didn’t know what did. Bracing his hands on Samson’s knees, he raised himself up and then slammed down onto his cock. He was in control of the pace. Samson _wanted_ him to be in control of it and Shiro planned on doing his best to put on a show. He swirled his hips when he reached the tip and slammed himself back down. He made smaller thrusts that were more like teases to himself.

“Is this how Iverson wanted you to fuck him?” Samson asked. He brought his hand around to Shiro’s lower back, his pinky slipping into the crack of his ass.

Shiro huffed out. “Sometimes he wanted me to put a show on for him. Usually - fuck - he wanted me to just lay down and take it…”

Samson snorted. “He sounded boring.”

“You don’t know the half of _it_ \- Oh _fuck_ …!”

Samson fucked up into him, bouncing him on his cock. Shiro leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the couch. _God_ , this felt so good. It felt so fucking good and Shiro didn’t want it to end. He lost all sense of time and didn’t care if the Garrison was about to send a search party out for him for being late.

He just wanted for Samson’s cock to keep filling up over and over again.

Samson grabbed Shiro’s hand and brought it to his cock. Shiro whimpered as he stroked himself, meeting Samson’s thrusts with every drop of his hips. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He could feel himself teetering and he tried to keep himself going a little while longer. But Samson kept looking at him with this hungry stare that Shiro wanted to have on him forever.

Shiro had a full body shudder when his orgasm finally hit him. His vision went white, his toes curled and his back arched. Cum spurted onto his hands, dripping down his knuckles as he prolonged it. Beneath him, Samson still fucked up into him, his thrusts erratic and messy. Whimpering, Shiro tightened himself around Samson, trying to get him to cum.

Samson pulled Shiro’s head back, slamming his hips up into him as he cummed. His hips twitched with every spurt and Shiro wished he could feel the heat of it. Settling down, he slumped against the couch, bringing Shiro’s head down to rest on his shoulder.

Shiro hummed in content, relishing in how Samson ran his hands up and down his body. Hands cupped his ass and he let out a soft gasp. If he wasn’t stretched for time, he would go for another round. If Samson wanted him, Shiro would lay flat on his back and spread his legs or suck his cock until he was cumming down his throat. All things he was more than willing to do for him that Iverson had to force out of him.

He fell asleep.

  
  
  


“How long had you been fuckin’ Iverson?”

Shiro was in the middle of buttoning up his blazer when Samson spoke. He looked over his shoulder at him. Samson had already taken his shower, slipping in behind Shiro after he had offered it to him. It had led to another fuck session and Shiro wasn’t complaining. He wanted to feel him raw inside him, filling up until his cum leaked from the sides. What better place to have it happen than in a shower.

“I was fifteen when it started,” Shiro answered. The words tasted wrong on his tongue, even if it was the truth. He walked up to a mirror and checked his appearance. He made sure that Samson didn’t leave any marks on his neck or his ears. That would be hard to explain back at the Garrison.

“That young?” Samson asked.

Shiro was indifferent to his surprise. After what he had seen in Iverson’s office, did he really think it started just a few months prior to that? He worked on fixing his cuffs. “He made me feel special. Iverson came to me maybe a month or so after my second year in the Garrison and told me that I had potential and that I had commander qualities in me.”

He snorted and smiled at himself in the mirror. Shiro was a fool back then. “Of course, who would expect someone like Commander Iverson to be into things like that. Still, without his recommendation, I wouldn’t _be_ a commander. At least I got something out of it.”

Samson was quiet for a while. “Does he do it often?”

“Probably.”

Another moment of silence.

“Is Keith goin’ to be okay?”

Shiro knew that was coming. He looked at Samson, taking in his worried look. He really did love his son. “I won’t let anything happen to him. _I’m_ his mentor. I’ll look after him.”

Samson stood up and walked closer to him. Shiro swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned so he could fully face him. He could feel his heart in his ears as Samson cornered him against the wall, bracing his forearms on their side of his head. Shiro could smell the body wash he used on himself. It smelled so good and Shiro wished he could smell it on his pillow late at night when he was touching himself.

“Then come back more often,” Samson told him. His lips were brushing against Shiro’s, his breath filling up his lungs. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

And Shiro knew he shouldn’t for various reasons. One of them was because Keith was his student.

The other reasons?

Shiro forgot about them the moment Samson kissed him. 

* * *

 

With the wind in his hair, his bike kicking up dust with every second, Keith wondered why he didn’t do this more often. Mainly it was because he needed permission to leave the Garrison property. In order to get permission, he needed to talk to Shiro who, in turn, had to talk to someone higher than him. Usually, Shiro gave him permission without asking anyone else. Being the top pilot in the Garrison helped with that.

So, Keith knew that he should have permission to be riding out here alone, but he couldn’t find Shiro. He checked his office, his room, the training room, the sim pod, and every nook and cranny in between that. Shiro was AWOL and there was no one else to give him permission.

Keith gave _himself_ permission and left the Garrison property.

After receiving his recent test results, he had to show his father. Keith’s always had high scores, more often since being placed under Shiro’s wing, but this was the highest score he’s received. If there was one person he wanted to be proud of him more than Shiro, it was his father. After all, his father was the one who got him into the Garrison. Keith never asked him how, but he was grateful that he was given the chance. All the times “practicing” at the museum were being put to good use.

Arriving at his childhood home, Keith questioned the Garrison issued jeep sitting in front of it. It could be any one of the commanders here to see his father. Maybe they had the same idea of telling him about what Keith had done.

No better time than now to walk in with the test scores in hand.

Keith parked his hover bike and hopped off it. He made his way up to the house in three big lunges and nearly opened the door off its hinges. He made sure to grab it before it had a chance at banging against the wall. There was no need to give anyone a heart attack because of his loud arrival.

But there wasn’t anyone in the living room - which is what Keith deemed it after he moved out to live at the Garrison.

Keith looked around the small room, even peeking his head into the kitchen to see if maybe his father was working on the kitchen sink. It had been causing a problem the last time he visited.

That’s when he heard it.

The faint sound coming from what was once his bedroom.

Keith didn’t know why his heart was hammering in his chest. Maybe it was because he was worried about what he might find when he entered the room. Just because they were in the middle of the desert didn’t mean they didn’t have their fair share of criminals. Keith could still remember when his father fought off buglers who thought no one lived there anymore. That had to be when he was around five years old.

Now, it could be anything.

Stepping closer to the cracked door, Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat and peeked inside. Out of all the scenarios he could have come up with, this was not one of them.

Shiro, bent over the bed.

His father, still fully clothed but relentlessly pounding into Shiro.

And Keith’s stomach twisted into something ugly, a mixture of envy and want.

He thought about fucking Shiro plenty of times. He was his mentor but Keith had to admit that he was attracted to him. Who wouldn’t be? Shiro had muscles that would put Keith’s father to shame. Too often did he have wet dreams of Shiro sneaking into his room and having his way with Keith, tangling themselves up in sheets as he fucked him hard and slow.

It made Keith hard just thinking about it.

He leaned a bit too much on the door, opening it a bit more.

Shiro stuttered around a moan, reaching back to push against his father’s chest. “W-wait… I heard something. I think someone’s here…”

His father growled, a sound he never heard come out from him before. He gripped Shiro’s hips and pressed hard into him. “It’s the desert, Shiro. No one else is here.”

“Samson…! Someone is here.”

His father looked to the door and Keith knew that the jig was up. If his heart was hammering in his ears before, right now it sounded like a thunderstorm in the desert.

Keith sucked in a breath and opened the door wider. There were too many things to register right then and there. Shiro and his father’s shocked looks, the way the room heated up with his arrival, how much his cock hurt pressing against the front of his pants. Being caught in the act should make him soft, but it didn’t.

It only turned him on more.

“Keith, I can-” Shiro flustered over his own words, desperate to push Samson off him. “This isn’t-”

“Easy now, beau.”

Keith wondered when they reached that kind of friendly term. When his father’s eyes looked him up and down, he felt exposed. He fought the urge to hid his painful erection behind his hands. There was no hiding anything from his father, this much was true.

“Come here, Keith.”

His father’s voice sent a chill through his spine. Keith followed his orders and swallowed around the lump in his throat. He stared at Shiro, wondering what he was supposed to say when it came to situations like this. What _could_ you say when you find your father fucking the mentor you’ve been crushing on since you first saw him.

Keith sat himself down at the edge of the bed, avoiding both his father’s and Shiro’s gaze. What did they expect him to do now?

“Shiro,” Samson said, pulling Shiro until he was flushed against his chest. “Did you know that Keith has the _cutest_ crush on you?”

Oh _God_ no.

Keith stared at his father. Now, he knew for a fact that he never told his father about his crush on Shiro. It wasn’t that he didn’t _trust_ his father, Keith believed that he didn’t need to know. So, how did he figure it out? Was it written clearly on his face? Or was it the painful erection that didn’t lose hardness despite being called out _twice_?

Shiro licked his lips and hung his head. “N-no, I didn’t know…”

Samson ran a hand up Shiro’s side and up to his neck. “You should see the way he was lookin’ at you when he first walked in on us. It looked like he wanted to join in and have a taste of you for himself. Ain’t that right, Keith?”

His father was a mind reader. That was the only solution that Keith could come up with and he _hated_ that his father knew him so well.

Biting his lip, Keith nodded his head. He could feel both of them boring holes into him, but he didn’t dare to look at either of them. His worry about how they were looking at him kept him frozen to his seat.

Samson’s fingers cupped Keith’s chin and he forced him to look up. Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

Shiro looked down at him with dilated pupils and Keith wondered if it was because of him or because of his father’s dick in his ass.

“You want him, don’t you, Keith?” his father asked. He rest his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, staring down at his son.

Keith licked his lips. Maybe there was some kind of warning to not do anything like this. Maybe he should have stood up and walked out of the shack to go back to the Garrison. There, he could awkwardly face Shiro and ask all his questions when he returned.

Instead, Keith nodded his head, his throat going dry.

Samson ran his thumb over his son’s lips. “Then go ahead and strip.”

“Samson-” Shiro started.

“He wants it, Shiro,” Samson said, cutting him off. “Just look at him. _Really_ look at him.”

Keith’s dick twitched the moment Shiro looked at him. What the hell? Throw caution to the wind and all that.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and stepped away from them. It felt strange undressing in front of his father like this. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he was naked in front of the man. It had to be when he was a little _little_ kid when they would take baths together. Now, he was doing it for a completely different reason, with a dick that felt hard enough to cut rocks.

Clothes discarded, Keith sat back on the bed, hands tucked under his thighs, eyes looking down at his lap. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. At the moment, he was following his father’s orders.

Samson looked at him, then to Shiro, and then to Keith again. “Go ahead and sit in front of him, Keith.”

Keith sucked in a deep breath and did as he was ordered. He was much closer to Shiro and he could _smell_ the musk and sweat on him. _Shit_ , it was _intoxicating_. Keith fought the urge to lean forward and bury his face in his neck.

In fact, he almost did until his father put a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him back until he was on his elbows.

“You’re tellin’ me you never saw how he looked at you when you complimented him?” Samson asked. His hand was still on Shiro’s throat, keeping him to his chest. “How he would prance around like a prize winnin’ horse just from your words alone? No other cadet but him does that.”

Just how closely had he been watching him? Keith couldn’t say that he was lying, either. He knew how he reacted whenever Shiro decided to pay him a little extra attention. It made him feel lighter than air and no one could put a damper on his mood.

“ _Ah_ …” Keith tilted his head back as his cock was stroked. He opened his eyes and watched as his father ran a thumb over the head. He grabbed at his wrist. “ _Dad_ …”

“Why don’t you show him how much you appreciate the hard work he’s been doing at the Garrison,” Samson ordered in Shiro’s ear. “Show him how proud you are of him.”

Keith’s heart hammered in his ear and he stared at Shiro and his wary look. His heart immediately shot to his throat when Shiro lowered himself and took his cock into his mouth, down until his nose touched his pelvis. The sensation was so _hot_ and Keith tossed his head back, bucking up into his mouth. He raised his a hand and entangled them in Shiro’s hair. It was so soft beneath his fingers and the action had Shiro moaning around his cock.

“Easy now, beau,” Samson said. He brought a hand up to Shiro’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. Keith didn’t know until now that his father was still fucking into Shiro. “He’ll cum too soon and you don’t want that, do you? Don’t you want to draw it out?”

Shiro moaned around his cock and Keith saw stars.

Flopping onto his back, Keith draped his arm over his eyes, panting up to the ceiling. Shiro worked his cock like an expert, pressing his tongue into the slit or swallowing around the tip when he took him deep in his mouth. Keith could get lost to this pleasure. He could be sent into a pit of lust and desire and he wouldn’t care if he drowned. Because Shiro was doing all these things to him. _Shiro_ was sucking on his cock and making him feel so _good_.

A slick finger pressed against his hole and Keith froze at the contact. He raised his arm and looked up the hairy arm until he looked his father in his eye. To anyone else, it might have raised red flags that his father was touching him like this. But for Keith, it just sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

“Relax now, Keith,” his father said, the timbre of his voice sending chills up Keith’s spine. “Before you know it, you’ll have Shiro’s cock spearin’ you open.”

Just the thought had Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s thighs and spread them open wider. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as Samson slipped a finger inside him. He clenched around the digit briefly before forcing himself to relax. It was easy with how Shiro was massaging his thighs, working his mouth around his cock to please him. When the second finger slipped in, he whimpered, immediately clenching around the intrusion.

Shiro pulled off his cock and nipped at his foreskin. “Relax, Keith. It’ll feel good soon…”

Keith nodded his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His father started scissoring him open and he dug his nails into his wrist, his other hand digging into Shiro’s hair. “Fuck…”

“You’re almost there, baby,” Shiro whispered.

Baby? _Holy shit_ , Keith couldn’t handle being called _baby_ by Shiro of all people.

He tossed his head back, grinding down on his father’s fingers as he slipped another finger into him. All three stretched him out and Shiro distracted him from the pain by stroking his cock, his breath brushing over it as he muttered calming words to him. There was so much going on and Keith wanted _more_.

“How do you feel, Keith?” his father asked him, curling his fingers until Keith arched his back.

“S-so good…” Keith panted out. He bit his lip and struggled to lean on his elbows. “Dad… Shiro, _please_ …”

“He’s ready for you, Shiro.” Samson shoved the lube into Shiro’s hand. “Get yourself nice and wet for him.”

“Samson-”

Samson nipped at Shiro’s ear. “Go ahead and fuck him raw.”

Oh _fuck_. Keith’s mind was in overdrive, his heart hammering away at his chest at the thought. He’s had wet dreams countless times of Shiro fucking him raw, splitting him open on his cock so that Keith could feel the heat radiating off it. Keith would be lying if he said that he didn’t jerk off in the showers at the thought. He could add additional points to his “sin meter” when he did it while listening to Shiro, the curtains of the shower keeping him from ever seeing what Keith was doing while they showered together.

Keith bit his lip, watching as Shiro slicked up his cock. He let out a shuddering breath as Shiro pushed the tip in. The entry was slow, deliberate and a soft moan dropped from Keith’s lips. Shiro ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, cooing at him to relax.

Samson reached out and covered Shiro’s hand with one of his own. With his other hand on Shiro’s hip, he pulled out and plunged inside him hard, forcing Shiro deep and fully into Keith.

Keith’s vision went white and his body arched off the bed. His nails dug into the hands on his thighs. He stuttered over his words and closed his eyes shut. It felt so _good_. He’s never felt so full before and his fingers could never fill him up the way Shiro was right now. He wanted more. He wanted so much _more_.

“Shiro…” Keith panted. “Shiro, _please_ …”

Shiro cooed, leaning over him until his forearm rest beside his head. “Take it easy, Keith. Get use to the feeling first…”

Keith shook his head, black hair hitting his cheeks. “N-no… Give it to me, Shiro. I can handle it…”

Shiro bit his lip and Keith knew he was disagreeing with what he was told. Keith wanted nothing more than to raise his legs and wrap them around his waist, pulling him in deeper so that Shiro _knew_ that Keith was ready.

Instead, he ran his hands up Shiro’s arms and locked his fingers together behind his neck. “ _Sir, please_ …”

Shiro’s entire body shuddered, Keith could feel it under his hands, but he still shook his head, adamant on his decision. Keith whimpered and raised his head, nipping along Shiro’s jaw in order to entice him. Still, he refused to move, digging his nails in Keith’s hip to keep himself from moving.

“That’s rude of you, Shiro.” Keith felt a jealous tug in his stomach when his father leaned forward and nipped at Shiro’s ear, pulling a shudder out of him, something that Keith couldn’t do. “Keith’s ready for you to fuck him and you’re goin’ to refuse?”

“There’s a reason for th-” Shiro choked on his words as Samson pulled out. “What are you doing?”

“You won’t fuck him, I won’t fuck you.”

Shiro punched the bed beside Keith’s head, a frustrated growl coming from him that had Keith shuddering.

Keith ran one hand through Shiro’s hair, bring the other one down his back. He brushed his fingers over Shiro’s hole, brushing over his father’s cock still inside him. He nudged Shiro’s jaw with his nose. “He’s still inside you… Come on, Shiro, _fuck me_.”

He watched as Shiro breathed hard through his nose and closed his eyes. Keith could see the inner turmoil going within him. They’ve already gone so far already. He raised his knees and squeezed Shiro’s sides, rolling his hips against his. Shiro’s breath stuttered and he opened hazy eyes.

Shiro pulled out slowly, his breath shuddering as he impaled himself on Samson’s cock. Just the tip remained in Keith, who clenched around it, hoping to be filled up once more and _quick_.

He didn’t have to wait for long and Keith tossed his head back and cried out to the ceiling. Shiro fucked him hard and so _good_. So, so _good_. He dug his nails into Shiro’s scalp and asscheek, urging him to go faster, silently _begging_ him to fuck him the way Keith had always dreamed that he would. Keith cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together, whispering for him to let loose all the pent up energy he had in him.

“Keith…” Shiro muttered. His breath ghosted over Keith’s lips and filled his lungs. Keith was in heaven.

“Shiro _please_ ,” Keith replied.

One hand grabbed Keith by his hip and Shiro pulled him down onto his cock _hard_. Keith raked his nails on Shiro’s back, arching his back. He was fucked into hard and fast. Keith bucked into his thrusts, whimpering with every hard slap of his balls against his ass. Shiro bit and sucked on his neck, leaving marks that would last for _days_. He could already see how the other cadets would look at him, wondering who he had received them from.

They would shit _bricks_ if they knew that it was _Takashi Shirogane_ who gave them to him. The bruises on his body would be a friendly reminder of what had happened here, and an open invitation to come back and do it again.

Keith knew that he was wanted to return when they did this again. If not in Shiro’s eyes, he could see it in his father’s. How he looked down at him with hungry eyes, like he wanted to devour him after Shiro had a chance. That was a thought that ignited a raging fire inside Keith, but he dared not utter it to the two men in the room.

Because what _would_ it be like for his father to take him right after Shiro was done with him? Keith whimpered at his father teasing Shiro as he fucked him again and again, goading him to try and take Keith back.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Keith whimpered as Shiro abruptly pushed deep into him with the help of his father. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and stared up at his father.

Samson had a strong hand on Shiro’s back, the other on his hip. He licked his lips and pulled out until only the tip remained in Shiro. “Keep him there, Keith. Don’t let him cum yet, either.”

Keith nodded his head and buried his face in Shiro’s neck when he groaned. He reached down between them, slipping his finger and thumb around the base of Shiro’s cock. “You can do that, right, Shiro?”

Shiro muttered under his breath, a foul word that Keith didn’t think was in his vocabulary. Keith nibbled at his ear, running his free hand through Shiro’s hair.

“You’re just as sadistic as he is,” Shiro muttered, burying his face into Keith’s neck.

“He takes after his old man,” Samson muttered.

Keith watched his father carefully as he moved. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, anxious as his father delayed the inevitable that had his thighs shaking. He wasn’t the one being fucked but he wondered just how his father would fuck Shiro like this. Keith wondered just how depraved he was to get off on his father fucking the man he loved.

Samson fucked into Shiro hard and a series of events happened. Shiro moaned low in Keith’s ear, whose entire body shuddered from the cock being pushed deeper inside him. Keith’s cock spurted precum between their stomachs, leaving a sticky mess behind.

This was _amazing_.

Every thrust his father did into Shiro, his cock would dive deeper into Keith’s ass. His father controlled the pace of their fucking - short, hard, and _fast_. Keith fell deeper into their mix with every moan Shiro said in his ear, every demand for his father to keep fucking him harder. Every promise that Shiro said, assuring Keith that he would fuck him so good and just like he’s been wanting him to.

Keith went along with their wave, whimpering whenever Shiro would bite his neck or run his nails down his side. He couldn’t wait any longer. He just _couldn’t_. His legs continued to shake around, unable to keep them at Shiro’s side. Keith needed to be fucked by Shiro. He _needed_ it before he would burst on their stomachs.

“D-dad…” The shudder than ran down his father’s back didn’t go unnoticed by him. Keith reached up to grab Samson’s wrist and give it a squeeze. “I need him to fuck me. Please, please, _please_ let him fuck me…”

Samson cursed and fucked into Shiro harder, pulling him back into his thrusts by his shoulder. Keith watched Shiro’s face twist in pleasure. His brow furrowing, his eyes squeezed shut, sounds falling out of his mouth, lovely and sweet sounding. Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the sound his father made when he tipped over the edge, pushing himself deep into Shiro.

Panting, he pulled out slowly, placing a hand on Shiro’s back to quell his shaking. Samson moved closer, bringing his lips close to Shiro’s ear. “Fuck him good, Shiro. Fuck him like he deserves to be fucked and I’ll make it worth your while next time.”

Shiro groaned and rose to his hands. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up at him. His pupils were dilated and his arms were shaking. He raised his hands and ran them up and down Shiro’s arms. He raised his legs and wrapped them around Shiro’s hips, holding him close.

“Shiro, sir, _please_ \--”

Keith’s words were ripped from his throat when Shiro fucked him. He thrust into him just as hard and fast as his father had fucked into him. Shiro hooked one of Keith’s legs into the crook of his arm, pushing himself in deeper. His dick spurted on his stomach, his precum pooling there.

He didn’t want this to end. Keith wanted Shiro to keep plowing his hole and filling him up over and over. Keith didn’t want to know what life was beyond Shiro’s big cock and the way he stretched him open wide.

He dug his nails down Shiro’s back, tossing his head back. Keith was so close. He could feel it in the way his stomach tightened and his cock twitched. He cried out as a warm hand gripped his cock. Keith gripped his father’s hand, whimpering as he stroked him slowly.

There was no warning, no cry out that he was about to tip over the edge. Keith arched his back, his cock spurting out shot after shot of cum. It hit his chin, rained across his chest, and dribbled on his father’s hand. Shiro fucked harder into him, cursing even more as his hips moved erratically against his.

“Don’t pull out,” Samson ordered. “Cum inside him.” He raised his soiled hand, cupping Keith’s chin. “Look at how much he wants it, beau. Go ahead and give it to him.”

Keith wanted the image of Shiro’s pleasure twisted face burned into his mind. How he looked as his hips stuttered and he filled him up with a heat that had Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Shiro fell on top of him, gasping for air. He turned his head and kissed all Keith’s neck and ear, whispering words that he only imagined before today. Keith nuzzled against him, kissing along his jaw.

This was perfect.

Everything right now was just _perfect_.

  
  
  


“Way to go, kiddo,” his father said, ruffling his hair. “Keep it up and you’ll be flyin’ circles around Shiro.”

 _Shiro_.

Keith looked over his shoulder at the man in question. Shiro walked off to give Keith a chance to speak to his father about what he _came_ here to speak to him about. Right now, he was making sure that his hover bike was connected to the Garrison issued truck. If suspicion was a concern, he didn’t show it. Keith wondered if the Garrison guards would really care if they arrived back from the desert together after going into it at separate times.

“I hope so,” Keith said, looking back to his father.

Samson patted Keith’s shoulder. “You’re always welcomed to come ‘round more often and see your old man. With or without, Shiro.”

Keith wondered if there was another meaning to that, but he nodded his understanding. He hurried back to the truck and clambered into the passenger side. He stuck his head out the window and waved to his father as Shiro drove off back to the Garrison.

The ride was mostly spent in silence. Shiro kept his eyes on the road and refused to look at Keith, who continued to stare at him. Keith was hoping to get some answers about what happened back at the shack. His father would have given them to him if he asked, but he wanted to hear them from Shiro’s mouth. It held more truth if he heard it from him.

“How long has this been going on?” Keith asked.

He noticed how Shiro’s grip tightened on the steering wheel.

“A couple of months ago,” Shiro answered. “I was suppose to talk to him about your disciplinary issues--”

“And you wound up fucking him instead.”

Shiro said nothing, but he nodded his head.

Keith looked out at the desert before them. “So, how does this work? I get into trouble, you come out here to talk to my dad and fuck him during it?”

“The fucking usually happens after the talk…” Shiro corrected.

“Right…”

Keith knew that even the smallest thing was off about this. He thought back to his hover bike, trailing after them as they drove and wondered how his father managed to pay for it. They weren’t poor _exactly_ but there was no way he could afford to get Keith something that nice. Not even for Christmas did Keith ever received something with that many bells and whistles. For their family, it wasn’t possible.

The only explanation lay in Shiro. He was a commander now. He could afford to spend money like that in one sitting.

Keith looked back at Shiro. “So who’s using who in this situation? Are you fucking my father to keep me in the Garrison? Or is he fucking you for something?”

Shiro looked at him for a hot minute before he looked back at the desert before him.

That was all the answer Keith needed.

  
  
  


After that, it wasn’t unusual for Keith to join in Shiro and his father’s game.

There were times where Keith would fuck Shiro while his father watched them, tugging at his own cock as he gave orders to them. There were times where his father would fuck him in front of Shiro, telling his acting commander how good and tight he was. His father would call him a cock slut or a cum dumpster and Keith’s eyes would roll to the back of his head. He would cum so _hard_ from hearing those words.

The aftermath of those days were always good, too.

Shiro would drive away from the shack for a couple of miles before stopping. Shiro would fuck Keith right in the truck, fucking him until Keith’s vision went white. There was nothing better than Shiro saying all those words to him, telling him that he would fuck Keith so much that he couldn’t live without his cock.

Those were the days that Keith lived for the most.

Keith knocked three times on the door to Shiro’s office. He pressed his hand against the control panel to open the doors. Shiro sat hunched over some papers, a pen in one hand while his other hand was buried in his hair. He didn’t look like he was having a good time grading papers. Keith wondered if one of his were in that pile.

“I’m about to head out and see dad,” Keith said, leaning against the doorway. He looked out into the hallways, making sure that it was empty. “Are you coming today?”

Shiro laughed, but it held no humor. “I would love nothing more than to fuck my problems away, but if I don’t get these papers graded, Iverson will have my ass. Literally.”

Keith had heard about what Iverson had done to Shiro years before he joined the Garrison. It wasn’t too hard to believe. There were rumors of another cadet that Iverson had taken under his wing and started fucking. Not that anyone in the Garrison would try to stop him from doing it.

“Alright. I’ll see you when I get back,” Keith said, stepping away from the door.

“Be safe out there, Keith.”

Keith left his office wishing that Shiro would have pulled him inside and fucked him over his desk. It was all he could think about as he drove through the desert to the place he called home. He wanted Shiro to so _badly_ let loose while inside the Garrison. To take him in one of the alcoves and grind against him until he was begging for his cock.

That was something that would never happen and Keith felt like he was missing out. Nothing a visit to his father couldn’t fix. It didn’t _always_ end up with them having sex, but when it did, Keith was able to go back to the Garrison at least a _little_ satisfied.

He parked his bike and walked straight up the steps. From the moment he opened the door, he knew that something was off.

Keith looked over the living space. There were some things missing, but it didn’t seem like much until he looked the shack over. His father’s clothes were gone. The places that Keith knew he hid his money were gone, as well. The shabby car that was used to get to places was nowhere to be found. Keith couldn’t even see where the tire tracks were. He figured that his father had to be gone for a couple of days now.

Maybe since the last time they were here.

He drove back to the Garrison in a daze, unable to fully process what had happened. The guards actually watched him as he walked back onto the compound. They were probably just as confused as Keith was. At least they had something in common now.

Reaching Shiro’s office, Keith didn’t bother waiting for permission to open it. There was no other commander or officer around to scold him doing it. He stepped into the small room, letting the doors close behind him.

Shiro looked up at him then back to his papers. “You’re back early. Everything--”

“Dad’s gone.”

Keith could feel how the air grew tense in the room. Shiro looked up at him slowly, his brow furrowed. Before he could ask any questions, Keith nodded his head. He knew what he was going to ask before he spoke.

Shiro said nothing still as he stood up and brushed past Keith to leave the office.

Of course Keith followed him.

Keith followed him through the desert until they reached the shack. He didn’t bother going inside. He knew what Shiro would find. Keith crossed his arms over the handles and watched the front door, waiting for Shiro to come back out. Minutes passed before he finally did.

Keith never wanted to see that kind of look on Shiro’s face. He looked so broken and out of place. It felt like Keith had missed out on something that happened between Shiro and his father.

He had to look away from him when Shiro looked his way.

  
  
  


Keith couldn’t sleep that night. He stared up at the ceiling, his bunkmate sleeping soundly.

He wondered what would happen to him now. At first, it was about how Shiro would handle his disciplinary issues. Then, his thoughts wandered to their fucking. Would they stop now that his father wasn’t around to initiate it? They didn’t have a place to fuck as often as Keith got into trouble. Shiro was adamant about that decision.

He wondered if he could change his mind.

After making sure his bunk mate was sound asleep, Keith sneaked out of his room. He couldn’t begin to mention how many times he’s done this. When he couldn’t sleep, he would go up to the roof and watch the stars or escape into the desert. He hadn’t been caught yet and he had no plans on being caught tonight, either.

He made his way straight to Shiro’s room and knocked softly. Keith knew he was awake. He was always awake around this time, either reading or grading papers.

Shiro opened the door. His eyes were red and looked sunken in. He wore a tank top and sweats, and Keith pushed out the thought about how good he looked. He poked his head out of the room, looked up and down the halls, then let Keith step inside. He took his spot at his desk and Keith sat down on his bed, his legs folded beneath himself.

“What’s up?” Shiro asked. His voice sounded rough and he kept his head down to look at his work.

Keith bounced his leg, mulling the words in his head. “What’s going to happen if I get in trouble again?”

Shiro looked over at him. He held his gaze for a while before he looked back at the papers on his desk. “Nothing’s going to happen, Keith. I won’t let them kick you out.”

“Are you sure about that? You’re not getting anything out of it now.”

At first, Keith wondered if he went too far with what he said. He could see Shiro’s shoulders tense beneath his shirt. That wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. He ran his hands down his face and stood up. He walked closer to Shiro and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Shiro didn’t relax under his touch.

“Let me give it to you instead, Shiro,” Keith whispered in his ear. “I can… I can do just as good as my dad could…” He pressed his nose behind his ear. “You’ve seen how he’s been training me…”

“Keith…”

He ran his hands down Shiro’s chest. He slid one beneath his sweats and palmed at his cock through his boxers. “You _need_ this, Shiro. _We_ need this…”

Keith rubbed his palm over Shiro’s cock, bringing it to life bit by bit. Shiro breathed hard through his nose, tossing his head back to rest on Keith’s shoulder. All he needed was a little push to get him to give in. One little push that would help them both get what they wanted. What they _needed_.

“Get on the bed.”

Keith’s body hummed with excitement as he stepped away from Shiro. He climbed onto the bed and lay across it, burying his face into the pillow. Shiro always smelled so good, like a spice that Keith could never name.

He licked his lips and watched as Shiro pushed away from the desk and stalked towards him. Shiro grabbed Keith by his calf and twisted him around until his legs were hanging off the bed. He placed his knee just below Keith’s cock, a fraction separating them from actually touching. His hands ran up Keith’s thighs and slipped before his shorts and boxers, moving them until he could grip his ass cheeks.

Keith choked on his breath when Shiro said, “You’re wearing too much. Take it all off.”

Keith complied without another word. He pulled off his tank top and brought his underwear and shorts down to his knees. Shiro pulled them off the rest of the way, tossing them in some dark corner of his room. Shiro’s hands were back on him, moving up the expanse of his chest until a hand wrapped around his throat. Keith moaned and tilted his head back, giving him more room.

“Your father really did train you to be a cock slut,” Shiro started, “didn’t he?” He squeezed for a moment before bringing his hand down to Keith’s waist. “I should have noticed it from the moment he started fucking you in front of me. He wanted you in a special way.”

Keith _probably_ shouldn’t feel a certain way about Shiro’s words. The idea of his father training him to be a cock slut delighted him to no end. Even more so when he thought about the idea of being trained to be _Shiro’s_ cock slut. Keith gripped Shiro’s hands and ground his dick against his knee.

“Use me then,” Keith whispered. “Tell me exactly how you want me and I’ll do it…”

Shiro chewed on his lip, his eyes running over Keith’s body. He pulled away from him and Keith whined from the loss. “Get on your hands and knees,” Shiro ordered.

Keith turned around quickly and did as he was commanded. He looked over at Shiro and wiggled his hips. A stern look from him had Keith looking down at the bed. He could hear Shiro moving around in his room, draws opening and closing.

Shiro’s hand was cold on his hip. Keith’s entire body shuddered when he heard a bottle snapping open. His fingers curled into the sheets as slick fingers teased at his hole. Shiro’s never opened him up before. Every time they’ve fucked, his father had the honors of opening him up and he was still slick and waiting for him whenever Shiro fucked him in the Garrison truck.

“Spread your legs out a bit more. Just like that…” Shiro pressed a finger into Keith and slid it in deep. He raised a hand and cupped Keith’s balls, moving the finger inside him. He grew bored of this quickly and slipped another finger, stretching him open.

“Oh shit…” Keith lowered himself on his forearms, fucking back onto Shiro’s fingers. He reached down between his legs to touch his cock.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Shiro said, his voice a growl. “You’re nothing more than a sleeve for my cock. You won’t be touching yourself until I say you can. Understand?”

 _Shit_ , Keith loved it when Shiro ordered him around like this. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. “Y-yes, sir…” He dropped his hand to the sheets beneath him.

“Good boy.”

Keith _loved_ how that sounded coming from Shiro.

Shiro played with his balls, pressing and thrusting his fingers into Keith. After every third thrust from his fingers, Shiro would curl them and press into that spot that had him gasping and his hips bucking. Keith covered his mouth, remembering that he needed to be as quiet as possible. While Shiro didn’t have a roommate, that didn’t mean he was alone in the hall. There were other _commanders_ in the other rooms.

Any louder and Shiro would be the one on the chopping block instead of Iverson.

Another finger pressed inside him and Shiro insistently pressed into the spot. Keith’s vision went white and he bit the palm of his hand to keep himself quiet. All he wanted was for Shiro to start fucking him _right now_. Keith didn’t come all the way here just to be teased until the sheets beneath him were soaking wet from his cock.

“S-Shiro…” Keith whimpered. He reached back and grabbed Shiro’s hand on his balls. “Please, I need it. Just… _fuck_ , hurry up and _fuck_ me.”

Shiro curled his fingers again and tugged at his balls. Keith let out a small cry and buried his face in the bed. His hips bucked back against the fingers inside him and Keith did his best to stay silent. It was just so _hard_ when someone like Takashi Shirogane was spreading him open to fuck him on his cock.

“You have been behaving and keeping quiet…” Shiro muttered.

He pulled his fingers free with a wet squelch. Keith clenched around nothing, whimpering at the lost and wanting to be filled even more. Shiro slapped at his ass and ordered him to move back. He did so and watched as Shiro moved to lay on the bed. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, watching as Shiro hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants and pulled them down to free his cock.

 _God_ , Keith was so thirsty for it.

Shiro waved his hand for him to come closer. Keith obliged and straddled his hips, their cocks rubbing together. He refrained from moving his hips, waiting for Shiro’s orders. It was so hard, though. Right here was the cock he’s been _dying_ to ride since this morning. Keith wanted it in his mouth, wanted Shiro to fuck his mouth until his throat was raw. He wanted to ride it until he was sore and couldn’t walk in the morning.

“Hey,” Shiro said, snapping his clean fingers. “Pay attention to me.”

When he had Keith’s attention, Shiro drizzled lube on the head of his cock. He made a show of spreading it out, groaning until Keith was wiggling in his lap for it. Shiro grabbed him by his hips and pulled him in closer, the tip pressing against Keith’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Shiro whispered.

Keith responded by sinking down on his cock until all of it was inside him.

“ _God_ ,” Keith muttered, tossing his head back. _Fuck_ , having Shiro’s cock inside him was always like the first. That time where he was stretched open wider than he thought possible, his walls tightening around the cock inside him. It all felt so _good_.

“Go ahead and ride me, baby. Put on a show for me.”

If Shiro asked him to jump off his cock and aim for the moon, Keith would have obeyed. Bringing his hands up to his shoulders, Keith bounced on Shiro’s cock. He swirled his hips whenever he reached the top, doing everything his father taught him to do. Doing all the things that he knew Shiro _liked_ done to him. It boosted his ego to see his acting commander’s eyes roll to the back of his head every time he did it.

Keith raked his nails down Shiro’s chest and his abs. His pressed into an angry red line with his thumb, blood bleeding through a spot. Bringing his bloodied thumb to his lips and licked it clean. Shiro groaned and grabbed him by his hip. He fucked up into Keith until he was crying out, his body bowing over him. Keith slammed down, meeting his thrusts with one of his own.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Keith whined when Shiro shushed him. He gripped his own cock, stroking himself in sync with their movements. “Shiro… Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ …!”

“I got you, baby,” Shiro whispered. He grabbed Keith by his hips, pulling him down harder onto him. “Go ahead and cum for me. You look so beautiful like this…”

Keith _loved_ hearing him speak like this. He wanted to hear the words on repeat for _days_ until Shiro said something else that had his heart soaring. Leaning forward, he pressed kisses along Shiro’s jawline, moaning in his ear as his dick brushed against that spot. His hips stuttered and Keith’s hand moved quicker around his cock.

When he cummed, Keith arched his back, ignoring how loud he was. Surely some other commander heard him and he hoped they wouldn’t come to find out who it was.

Shiro’s grip on his hips grew tighter as he fucked up into Keith. Keith held onto him by his shoulders, riding out his orgasm. He let Shiro use him until he finally tipped over the edge himself.

Keith did his best to ignore that Shiro called his father’s name when he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> as i was writing this, i threw caution into the wind. the incest tag was once put as a "just in case" so that people knew what the were getting into, but then i said, fuck it. it's not much incest, but it's there. i'm gross and i know it. if you think there should be a tag or a rating that would fit this better, let me know. i like having readers know what they'll get into, whether or not they'll read it.
> 
> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3). you can also talk dirty to me over on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
